The rise of the New Enclave
by Sakuya Hawkeye
Summary: A story mostly in fallout universe with some crossover here and there from other universe, where 2 of my originals character will make their mark on the world, one of them will try to take over the Enclave from the inside while the other will be in direct conflict with the Enclave, both not knowing the other is on the other side. This story will have some lore twisting stuff.
1. Prologue

First: I do not own anything of the Fallout Universe or any other universe i might use things from (probably some warcraft/starcraft, halo, and others.) except my originals characters.

Second: All i want is do an alternate fiction in the fallout universe with my character and some lore twisting here and there but keeping it mostly in the fallout universe as the big background, also, i'll keep mostly to the lore but i will add things that got maybe retcon. (Also, i might add some thing that came from F4 mods because i actually like those idea and i don't intend to take credits for that, if you want to know what come from mods, i can add them at the end of a chapter.)

Thirdly: Since the Power Armor of F3/FNV and F4 are not the actual same armor, how they're use, etc. I decide to separate them in two category, Light Power Armor for the  
variant of F3/FNV and Heavy Power Armor for F4.

So if it is to your liking, enjoy! Also, this is my first time i post a fic so sorry if something sounds bad.

We are the 21 October 2077, the world is going down a dark path, twenty-five years earlier, the United Nation disbanded after the Resource War who oppose Europe to the Middle East, China had invaded Alaska 1 years ago before the United State of America took it back but not before annexing Canada in the process. Many Canadian civilian protest against the U.S. occupation but they we're simply shot down by U.S. military, but not all Canadian revolt with the annexation, some of them decide to become collaborator, that was the case with the Hawkeye Dynasty. When facing with the might of the American army, they decide it was in their best interest to just follow their new "overlord" instead of fighting and getting killed. This allow them to be able to continue their live without worrying as long as they we're working for the U.S.A.

A small part around the parlement of Ottawa was a little Canadian collaborator town allowing them to live as if nothing happen with only difference that US soldier we're patrolling the street instead of their own army and the soldier frankly didn't hate being in a part of Canada where they didn't have to shoot piss off civilian and could take it relatively smoothly, Almost like back home. It was in this little town that the younger daughter of the Hawkeye dynasty, Sakuya, was watching the news escalated sadly while cursing internally against the United States. If they didn't invade HER country, she would have been able to travel over sea and make her dream of travelling the world became true, but unlike her big brother, she was still underage by Canadian standard and now, even more with the "new" American standard.

Even if she couldn't fly to Europe now, she was still happy, there was a costume contest next Saturday and she was decide to show off a lot with her costume this time! But first she need some more thing to finish it. She finish to setting up her hair in a long pony tail that fell to her knee then she put on her dress with silver glitter and took her backpack out for shopping. On her way out she met with a US soldier who was stationne in the town, Matthew was his name, even if she did hate the American Gouvernement, she know that soldier we're just following order, her own family being in the military since World War One, she could at least respect them for what they we're and not what they stand for.

-Saku! How are you today? Gonna do some shopping i see?

-Matthew, good to see you, yeah i need some little thing for the contest Saturday afternoon, wanna come? Who knows? Maybe i'll need strong arms like yours to carry my stuff.

-I'm here to assure your safety, not to be your valet. Also, try to stay out of trouble, if it weren't for your mother, what you did last week could have put you in trouble, anyway, lead the way.

-Always so serious. It's not my fault if that soldier doesn't have a sense of humour.

Heading outside followed by Matthew, Sakuya start going toward the fabric shop in order to buy some materials need for the lower part of her costume while glaring at the pair of soldier walking down the street in power armor, both in hate and admiration of the new design these two had. When she ask Matthew about it, he simply said it was a new arrival this morning, one that apparently, didn't need power armor training in order to use and pretty much every common joes could use in time of crisis. Satisfied by his answer, they both continued toward the shop while talking about the "incident" of the previous week, this is when Matthew ask her how she manage to blow up that bottle of Nuka-Cola in that sergent face. She just laugh and said how some Mentats and Nuka-Cola give unexpected reaction, but it was still way less than mixing Nuka-Cola with some Abraxo cleaner and turpentine oil. Matthew didn't ask any further before they reach the shop where Sakuya begin going through the different type of cloth the shop had before finding the piece that would be perfect, a long rectangle of grey/silver cloth with some silver treads before heading to pay for her materials. Matthew thought it was over but before he could speak she start heading toward another shop, he just shut it and followed her as two MP pass next to them, not wanting her more in trouble for casually speaking about easy way to make IED in public.

It was well know that since a young age, Sakuya had a good understanding of chemistry, making experiment that make the good old vinegar and baking soda a joke compare to them, like small improvise firework, smoke bomb and some more explosive device she would use on dummy target at the shooting range. The only reason why she was not put behind bars for the potentially dangerousness of her experiment was because of the influence of the Hawkeye Dynasty in both military and science, making the whole thing like if she try to discover need weapon for their army. But since the U.S. had annexed Canada, her mother put a soldier who would follow her around and prevent she do stuff that the U.S. soldier might not like seeing.

After some more small talk, they arrived at the blacksmith store and Sakuya start to look at different item in display waiting for the worker to finish what he was doing in the back store while Matthew just stood there, waiting to see what she was buying here. they didn't had to wait long before the blacksmith came for the back store to serve them, seeing Sakuya he smile before saying:

-Hi Ma'am Sakuya, here for your order?

-Yes, have you finish it yet?

-Sure do, i just finish it, it's cooling down right now and like promise, i also save you some nice metal plate line with leather, they will be easier to link together like that.

-Thank you very much Tom, can you pack the plate so Matthew can transport them?

At the mention of his name, he turn to look at her with a confuse look.

-Wait what?

At what she respond with the little kitty glare.

-You don't expect a helpless girl like me to carry this right?

Matthew grunt then shrug it off, he could not say no, not because of order, but because he did like Sakuya and it was just metal plate. Grabbing the package, while Sakuya paid for her stuff, the blacksmith got back to grab her order that was now cool down enough, he bring back a nicely decorated sword. Sakuya grab the sword who was clearly not an actual weapon and would break if she use it like so, but the hilt was decorated with a silver rose with blue false saphir and the blade was clearly not able to cut anything. He gave her a scabbard to transport it more easier and they got out, continuing that little shopping trip.

After several other little stop at different store to buy little details like false jewelry, glitter and other cute decorative stuff, they end up at the local Tim Horton's, one of the few that was still open in the country since the annexation and mass revolt pretty much everywhere else, enjoying a good coffee with some donut's in a corner of the restaurant, Matthew's face was looking like he was worried about something while having that little spark in the eye meaning that was probably very important. Sakuya was looking at him for a while and had notice he was a little more distant than normally so she ask him:

-Matthew... What's wrong? You look like you are worried about something since this morning.

Taking a tone more serious, the soldier took a moment to look around making sure there was no one that could hear what he would say and come a little closer to her before telling her:

-Yesterday, a group of soldier lead by a Captain Roger Maxson declared themselves in full desertion of the army via radio on all U.S. military frequency and yet.. Nothing has been done for it, it is like the army dosent care... I don't like that...

Thinking about what he just said, Sakuya knew that the sign of war was near but still hope it would be later than sooner. She could not ask for more because at that very moment, the air raid siren goes off, another drill. Following everyone, they got to the underground tunnel that lead to the vault entrance then wait in front of the door, since it was not open, everyone knew it was just another drill and all the little panic disappear as soon as it came. They take the presence of everyone that had a place in the vault then send then back upside to their live. This had killed the mood of the little shopping spree so Sakuya and Matthew got back to the Hawkeye mansion for diner. Since her mother and father we're quite busy with their fonction, Matthew was the only company that Sakuya had while eating diner, good thing for her, he knew how to cook, before, she would just eat some kraft diner and call it a meal.

After they finish eating, she start doing the dishes when the doorbell rang, she wasn't expecting anybody and having both hand in the water, Matthew got to open the door but stay silent when he open it, Sakuya wonder why he suddenly was silent so she finish the plate she was cleaning and got to the front door to see who it was and got the surprise of her life when she saw no other than her big brother who was back from his business trip. She didn't saw him for at least six month so she literally jump to his neck for a hug while screaming happily:

-Lancelot! It's been a long time! How are you? How was your business trip? Do you have something for me? Will you stay longer this time?

His big brother could not even place a single word while his little sister ask him all sort of question about his job and travel. When she finished, he was finally able to answer with:

-Good to see you Saku', I can't tell you all the details but I got a contract to deployed some of my troops to support the U.S. Army in mainland china but the recent escalation of the war force me to come back here. I have a surprise for you but you'll have to wait a little before i can give it to you, you'll be a good little sister and be able to wait until it is ready right? Also, it is not that i don't like you hugging me but i can barely breath, i will not go anywhere soon, not before Monday at least.

Even if Sakuya would want her surprise now she knew she would not get it so she just calm down a little and allowed her big brother to breath, she was still happy to know she will be able to see her big brother all the week-end. Fortunately for him, there was some leftover from the diner that was still warm, a little time in the microwave just to re-heat it and he was able to eat something that was better than the M.R.E he was eating for the last 3 months.

Not long after he finished eating his meal, their mother came back home. Rita Hawkeye was dressed with the Canadian military uniform, even if they had "lose" the war against the U.S. she was offer to remain at the position she was to prevent to much uprising, after all, she was Lieutenant-General of the Canadian Land Army, meaning, except the president of the United State, there was no one above her in the chain of command, the Lieutenant-General of the Sea and of the Air army was basically at the same level than her, she could not order them around but so they couldn't do it with her. Both Sakuya and Lancelot we're very formal with her, not out of love but because they respect her position, after all, if she didn't force the majority to cooperate with the U.S., this area would probably be a war zone at this moment. But only Matthew was saluting her, waiting for her response. She return his salute before telling him to rest before turning toward her son, a visible annoying look on her face.

-So, what are you doing here boy? Weren't you suppose to be deploy for another 3 months? Don't tell me you finally deserted and ran!

Looking directly into his eye with a now mixed angry and worried look, Lancelot just finish to swallow his food and answer:

-No i did not deserted, i was recall yesterday by my contractor but i'll wait for dad to come back, we need to talk and this concern both of you.

Her look change to be actually surprise for a moment before returning to her seriousness, she look at Matthew before telling him:

-Your shift is over, have a good evening and i see you tomorrow at the same hour.

Matthew could finally relax before Sakuya grab his arm before saying with her kitty look:

-I need your strong arms to bring those plate upstairs!

He grab the bag and follow her upstairs while her brother was finishing eating, after all she had some "work" to do and she could always use someone who have "some" experience. Half an hour later their dad came home but Sakuya was busy in her room with Matthew, this gave time for Lancelot to speak with both his parents. Their dad, Roy Hawkeye, was a scientist that was working for the previously nuclear shelter program of Canada that was take over by Vault-tec after the annexation, the fact that Roy was able to continue his work in this vault was not a pure miracle, it was one of the condition for the Canadian army to stand down, after all, the last thing the United States wanted was the whole Canadian army starting a guerrilla warfare nation-wide. The fact that his research we're in cryogenic containment was also interesting for Vault-Tec who also had their own research but we're incomplete.

Every part of the Hawkeye Dynasty was practically intouchable by the U.S. Government since if they touch Rita, the Army would stand up, if they touch Roy, their V.I.P. in Canada would be at risk and finally, Lancelot was at the head of the Lance Corporation, a corporation that he founded in "Security" which have grown as big to rivalise with Robco, General Atomic or even Vault-Tec. The Lance Corporation are employable merc as well as personal defense force who thinker in weapon research, they received countless contrat with different nation around the world to deploy some of their "troops" in critical situation in order to change the odds of winning, recently he was on such of contrat, deployed in China to fight alongside U.S. Army forces. With the fact that his mother was basically at the head of the Canadian Army, the Lance Corporation was basically the not hidden Enclave of the U.S. but where the people would only know it as a security corporation who fight around the world, not knowing the more obscure part of it. Acquiring a strain of F.E.V. and using one of his offshore base for exemple was one of the secret that the population didn't know about the Lance Corporation, without knowing it, his corporation was almost on par with the Enclave, but he was still far behind them, only knowing their name as of now.

This was the topic he wanted to speak with his parents, making sure Sakuya was busy in her room, he sit in front of his father and mother before taking a more serious look that even for his mother mean something bad had happened, making sure again that Sakuya was out of ear, he even got a confirm look from Matthew in the hallway before speaking:

-I will be blunt, what do you know about the Enclave?

When earing this question, both his parents took a deep serious look before telling him what they knew, first was his father to speak:

-I heard this name from some of the vault-tec employee, a part from being a secret organisation that officially dosent exist, this is all i know.

Rita took a little longer to answer, like if she was holding her breath, she exhale then said:

-I came across this name some 3 days ago, it was a mistake sent to my office, telling that Enclave officials would come inspect the vault in Canada, i had to act like i didn't saw anything or from their look i don't think a would have been talking to you right now. From what i could gather from the last three day, they are even worst than the U.S. Government, if you are talking about them, i must know why you want to know about them?

Lancelot took a deep breath wile taking out some document, putting them on the table for his parents to see before explaining:

-6 Month ago, my corporation received a contract, it was from an anonymous client who later reveal to be a group called "The Enclave", they wanted my corporation to modify one of their suit of power armor and later they even gave us some prototype plasma rifle for my corporation to upgrade it. We got a lot of U.S. Government contract over the years, but never with high tech weaponry like these, something must be off for them to suddenly gave us these tech. Finally, it was on their order that i got extract back here. This only mean one thing, the bombs will fell soon, really soon, i cannot say exactly when, but in the next week maximum we'll be living underground or dead.

Dropping this like a literal bomb, all had this eye contact telling them they should not say anything to Sakuya about the approaching end of the world. They continued to speak about different subject less important before going to bed, tomorrow would be a big day for Lancelot.

**22 October 2077**

**8h00 AM**

During all the evening of the previous day, Sakuya had worked hard on her halloween costume with the help of Matthew, using an old power armor prototype chassis that was more light than the T-45 series, she made it look like a fantasy knight with feminine trait and a skirt covering her metal leg armor with a sheet with the elegant sword at her hilt, she was pretty proud of it and was sure to win the halloween costume contest this Saturday. What she didn't know was that the blacksmith to witch she made affair had been contact by her brother and he secretly gave him a copy of the design, what was only a fancy halloween costume for Sakuya, Lancelot had made a real one that could actually been serve in real fighting situation using a light power armor frame, it was schedule to arrive today at the vault with some other special equipment. The Lance Corporation was one of the only corporation in Canada that still had a private shipping line with their own air fleet for air travel, if everything goes as plan, everything should be set before nightfall.

Early this morning, Lancelot had go to the vault, the entrance layout was different than other more classic vault-tec layout since it was build by the Canadian government before the annexation, luckily for them, they eventually decide to make it one of the few control vault, since they could not make one of their crazy experiment, what Vault-tec didn't know was that their was a secret part hide behind a secret wall that hide the door to the section, it was protect by one of the best security of the Lance Corporation, meaning except Lancelot and his family, no one knew that this part even exist, not even on plan of the vault, this area contain a single stasis pod that was way bigger than any other meant to hold something way bigger than a single person, the other thing worth of noticing was a single terminal with the option to open the cryopod, the other to unlock the glass casing next to it with a warning of extermination if the occupant of the cryopod was not awaken first.

One of the difference from other vault was the two entrance, one only accessible by foot, the second, way bigger, for vehicle. The vault had a secret hangar with different military vehicles, Tanks, APCs, and some Vertibird that was in fact build by the Lance Corporation after they obtain a schematic of the double blade VTOL. Waiting in the not hidden hangar, the delivery truck finally made his way inside, first they unload some supply for the vault, the most important was the last 3 crates, 2 were power armor, one light variant and the other was a heavy variant, leading the light variant into another secret room appart from the rest of the vault, he locked it inside a charging pod, it was meant for his sister for when she will be able to go outside after the approaching apocalypse, the second was bring inside "his" secret room, the only room the Enclave will have access when they will come pick him up after the end of the world, the last crate was the last project of his Corporation on plasma weaponry, what they called the accelerator plasma rifle, a version more compact and way more durable than the most common plasma weapon develop by the U.S. Army, he put it inside a glass locker right next to the terminal, one final bet about his contract, if the Enclave would try to acquire the weapon without awaking him, they would be obliterate by some well hidden mini-nuke trap, his cryopod was reinforce for this scenario, after all, no other than the Enclave code would allow someone into this room.

The last crate contain also another prototype weapon, a sniper .50 cal with a variant of hard-light projectile that could be recharge with a solar powered battery, it also got a special option that could retract the canon inside a blade casing, protecting it from dust and water as well as turning into an actual two-hand sword. He placed it inside a glass casing next to the power armor for his sister, she didn't knew anything about this, all she know about the vault was that she would be safe if the war started, she didn't knew about the cryopod or anything else that his family was doing in secret of the U.S. Government and the last thing his father and brother want his seeing her grow and die inside a vault and not been able to see the sun ever again.

**10h00 AM**

After finishing his last work at the vault, Lancelot decide to make a little stroll around the town, he also had to see a friend who was also the secretary of his corporation, his attire was quite the sight, dress with his anchorage campaign military clothe and a shock-saber at his hilt, one of the few he manage to acquire while raiding a Chinese weapon depot in Anchorage, every soldier were giving him respect when they were crossing his path, some soldier in heavy power armor even salute him as he pass in front of them, after all, most of them fought side by side with some of his merc and they could all tell that they were not kid with flashing toys, some of them even got their life save because of his troops, since he was not part of a "defeated" army, this was not awkward for senior U.S. officer to talk to him as equal. His Corporation actually fought on the side of the U.S. Army when they annexed Canada to suppress the soldiers who didn't obey the surrendering order.

Making his way toward the park where he was suppose to meet with Nathalie, he crossed the path of Sakuya who was still followed by Matthew everywhere she was going, he actually smile at the sight, she look so happy running everywhere with his little bodyguard in pain to try and follow her. Arriving at the park he didn't had to search to see Nathalie on one of the bench reading a newspaper dress in a formal Lance Corporation attire combining a black outfit with a red tie, making his way toward her he sat next to her before asking:

-So how the news? Better than yesterday or worse?

Continuing to pretend reading she just answer:

-Depend on which you mean, the fact you gave the lockdown alert last afternoon and everyone is rushing toward their respective station while trying not to awake suspicion? Most of our base offshore as gone dark and defensive system are successfully in operation, all personnel have been send to our safehouse and will wait the all clear signal. Base on the information you provide, the deployment of multiple Fatman launcher on China's soil will effectively accelerate the risk of nuclear war of 300% if we can take what Ryan says as accurate, we'll be waiting for you inside our vault in Toronto when you will get unfrozen, if everything goes as planned we should have news from Frieldine from boston as soon as she get up and Elincia call me this morning telling me she was preparing to enter Vault 3, finally, Miss Kirigara should be arriving in Nevada to enter Vault 8, her cryopod will be hidden from the rest of the vault population. As for Haruhi, she should be already in cryosleep in our facility in England.

Taking out a smoke, he lit it up before saying:

-Good, all that left is profiting of this day and prepare ourselves for the worse now, we can't hope that everything will go fine.

Nathalie look at him smoking his cigarette and ask:

-Didn't you stop smoking?

To which he answer:

-Yeah but in these time i need something to stress out a little bit.

Folding her newspaper, Nathalie got up before saying:

-Wanna go drink some coffee with some doughnut?

Lancelot got up and make his way with Nathalie toward the Tim Horton, finishing his smoke before putting it in an ashtray, if his sister would have seen him smoking she would probably be ranting about it, so he made sure she was not around when he smoke.

**11h00 AM**

While eating their doughnut at the Tim Horton with their coffee, Nathalie broke the silence when she said:

-About the case on Roger Maxson, we tried to contact him but we didn't manage to get that much information but he said one thing that i believe you want to know, it was about FEV, with our own test we know how dangerous it is, i wonder what the U.S. were doing with it.

Lancelot drank a little bit of coffee while thinking about it then said like a joke:

-Maybe they want to create de hypothetical super soldier.

To which she replied:

-This is no time for joke you know? He literally declare himself officially in desertion of the U.S. Army and nothing has been done about it by the U.S.

Lancelot finished his coffee before looking at her with a death stare:

-This is pretty much why i have order the lockdown of all the infrastructure of the Corporation, it is not time to joke around.

At that moment, a siren goes off, while many people jump at the siren before doing the drill like usually, Lancelot took his time and didn't even bother to do the drill and Nathalie stayed with him like nothing was happening, it was at this moment that one of the soldier came to them asking them why they were not running for safety to which Lancelot just looked up at him:

-Simple, my contact at NORAD would have call me if it was the real deal, so please, let us enjoying our coffee and run for your "safety".

He said the last word with finger quotes just to make the soldier understand that right now it was just another drill, good thing for them, now they will not have to wait a long line at the ice cream store since every little fuckers were running for the Vault.

**12:00 PM**

The drill had just come to an end, everyone were going back to work and other occupation they had while Lancelot and Nathalie were taking their time choosing their ice cream, it was at this moment that he felt something on his back, turning around he saw Sakuya with Matthew who manage to get out of the Vault before the other citizen to come here. Sakuya was the first to speak:

-Nathalie! It's been a long time since i saw you, so, are you together?

To witch she answer rapidly:

-What? No, i cannot date my CIO.

Matthew laugh before saying:

-Did you mean CEO? What CIO stand for anyway?

That was Lancelot who answer while laughing:

-I think they use it to mean Commander In Office since i don't really do the job of a CEO when i am commanding on the frontline.

To witch all of them laugh while commanding their ice cream, it was the time to laugh after all, soon they will probably not being able to do with the war approaching. Nathalie and Lancelot were childhood friend and Sakuya always tough they look nice together but apparently Lancelot had no feeling about her other than being close friend, for some reason, he prevent himself to date someone so he could concentrate on his job.

**2:00 PM**

After some casual talking the two duo separate and Lancelot was alone with his secretary again, they wait a little before she start speaking:

-Are them not lovely together? Do you think you'll accept it if he propose to her?

To which Lancelot said with a little surprise in his voice:

-What you mean?

-C'mon, i saw that spark in her eyes, like her last boyfriend but this time, she is leading around and he follow.

-He dosent really have the choice too, you heard what she did to that soldier?

-Yeah! That was quite fun to see, i didn't know that Mentats and Nuka-cola was funny like that!

-Oh! I thought she did something else the way i heard about it.

-The soldier did exaggerated a little bit in their statement and you didn't know all as i can see, Matthew ASK to be his bodyguard, he was then "officially" ordered to prevent her from harassing the soldier.

At that moment Lancelot was not quite sure how to respond, on one side, it is her life and her decision, but at the same time, she is his little sister and he still had to make sure she was in security but before he could ask, Nathalie said:

-I run the total background check on him and you don't have to worry, she is in good care.

Lancelot knew he could count on her, after all, she was his childhood friend and probably knew his sister better than himself and this was perfect. Now, Lancelot could concentrate on the task ahead, surviving the approaching war with all, or at least, most of his asset. He knew still almost nothing about that Enclave, his contract was to go in cryo-sleep then wait for them to come and unfreeze him to "join" them in the new world but all that was smelling really bad, he had to make sure he wasn't double cross from that mysterious organisation and one error could probably mean his death and the total failure of his plan. He then took a more serious look before asking:

-What about the bugs?

-All active on target, if they aren't destroy, they should track all of them.

-Good, your flight his?

-In 2 hours, i should be on site tonight at ten.

-Then let's walk a little more around before you have to go.

She then took out an holodisk and gave it to him, knowing what was the content of it, he simply put it in his pocket before spending the rest of the time he had with his secretary walking around the city before going toward the airport.

**4:00 PM**

At the airport, they tell both of them good luck and Nathalie got on her flight while Lancelot was making his way back home, enjoying the sight of the city a little more before heading toward his home. On the side of Sakuya, she had just finished the last touch on her halloween costume for the contest tomorrow and was happy with how it look. For her, tomorrow would be a great day while for his brother, it would be the beginning of the end game.

**6:00 PM**

Lancelot and Sakuya enjoy what would be their last meal together before a long time. Their parents had called to tell them not to wait for them because they had some work to do and they will come later, it was not unusual for them to have more work lately so Sakuya didn't know what it was all about while her brother knew all too well what was the meaning of their late work.

**8:00 PM**

Sakuya was about to go to bed while his brother was preparing some coffee, this was going to be a long night for him, last minute check-up of everything. He waited for her to fall asleep while watching some boring news on the TV.

**10:00 PM**

Lancelot receive a call from Nathalie, everything was in place, the modified Vertibird was in the bomb shelter and only his code would be able to open it, she told her goodnight and good luck before going into cryo-sleep. After this confirmation, Lancelot join his father in the vault to help him with whatever he would need as last check-up of the equipment.

**October 23, 2077**

**12:00 AM**

Lancelot was finishing to install the "secret experiment" in the vault, the fully sentient intelligent artificial developed by his corporation that was suppose to help the vault while being a semi known presence, the normal vault population will know it as a "personality program" to be more friendly in the vault while Ray will also supervise the whole vault to make sure everything goes all right, his priority was to protect both him and his sister at all cost but with chance, it would not come to the worst.

**12:03 AM**

Lancelot receive a notification on his terminal that 3 unidentified submerge objects have been reports off the coast of California, he knew it was the sign thing would go faster now.

**3:37 AM**

Now he receive another notification saying that the USAF have detect a squadron of airplanes off the coast of the Bering Strait. Making sure everything was ok, he look at the small vial of FEV he had in his pocket, making sure he still had it, he just waited for the end of the world.

**9:13 AM**

The Integrated Operational Nuclear Detection System reports 4 nuclear launches. DEFCON is raised to 2.

**9:17 AM**

NORAD confirms the launch of ICBMs. DEFCON is raised to 1. Lancelot receive at this very moment a notification on his computer telling him the end had begun, he was just finishing to prepare the cryo-pod for her sister, making sure all was fine and nothing would go wrong.

**9:26 AM**

The Defense Intelligence Agency at The Switchboard confirmed the nuclear response scenario MX-CN91. While Sakuya is preparing herself for the competition later that day, putting the final touch to her halloween costume, not knowing about that the apocalypse had just begun. She left her room to go in the kitchen and make her breakfast. not knowing it was the last time she would set foot in her room, for a long time.

**9:32 AM**

While everything was going to nuts everywhere in the world, Sakuya was casually putting some peanut butter on her toast while listening to some music on the TV.

**9:37 AM**

Sakuya sat at the dining table, starting to eat while watching some cartoon, wondering what the other participant's costume will look like.

**9:42 AM**

As she was finishing to eat her breakfast, she wash her plate and start hearing the siren, her first thought was what the actual fuck to do a drill this morning, it was at this moment that she heard over the television the news reporter saying:

\- We just confirms... Nuclear strikes in... Pennsylvania and New York...

Then the screen turn black before showing the signal lost icon. It took 5 seconde for Sakuya for all the connexion to click and fright came in, she had to run, every fiber in her body was telling her to run and hide, she was almost reaching the front door when it open violently, her mother entering the house in a hurry, shouting one thing over her shoulders:

-Matthew! We don't have a lot of time, make sure no one follow us and bring Sakuya.

As she was finishing what she told Matthew she ran down the stair to the basement, when Sakuya turn to look outside, she saw a line of soldier protecting her front yard, it was at this moment she saw the angry mob trying to enter the property and one of the soldier opening fire on the people follow by the other soldiers, all she manage to see of the massacre was nothing compare to what she saw away in the distance. Pillar of smoke rising toward the sky, not any pillar of smoke, they were smoke from ICBM, the American nuclear retaliation in effect against China, it was the last thing she saw, frozen in her place, she didn't even realize Matthew grabbing her by the shoulder to grab her up like a princess before rushing down the stairs to join her mother in the basement.

When they were down in the basement, Matthew carried her toward one of the old furniture while her mother push a box to reveal door that was in fact an elevator leading to a secret escape route toward the vault, Matthew put her down on her feet, making sure she was out of shock of what she had just witness and her mother give her a hug before telling her:

-You'll need to be strong, tell your father i love him.

As she was finishing to says that, noise coming from upstairs told the mob had manage to enter, unholstering her pistol she let Matthew make sure her daughter was safe before going down the stair aiming to fire at the first who'll dare to try and come downstairs. The soldiers follow his order by forcing Sakuya into the elevator, closing the door and locking it, leaving her alone while he join his mother, making sure to replace the box to hide the door. Even if she tried banging on the door, there was nothing to do about it, the elevator activate sending her down underground, all she could think was that the world she knew had just end.

The door of the elevator opened with a little "ding" and she was in a long hallway, having no other way around, she advance through it, reaching the end she was in a vault room with his Father and her big brother working on some strange device, telling them what had just happened, his father simply hug her before telling her:

-This will not take long, i promise you, you will have not to live this life, when you will wake up i hope the world will be a better one, i will maybe not be there but your brother will be so don't worry.

To which his brother add:

-You don't have to worry, i will just be in the other room over there.

Pointing at the door in question, they didn't let her a lot of time to actually protest against anything and before she knew it, she was already sitting in the cryopod with it closing up with the smile of her brother and father as last thing she saw before everything started to become colder and colder and finally, all black, nothingness.

Lancelot read the signs on the monitor and everything was all right, he then turned to his father before telling him:

-Now this is done, you'll make sure to sealed off the gate behind me and i will sealed it on my side, we can't risk that Enclave finding out about the vault.

-Yeah and Ryan will hopefully keep monitoring the vault and you two when i will not be around anymore, make sure to give them all our regards when you find them.

-Don't worry about that, i cannot plan for sure this time but i will make sure to give them all my respect, the Hawkeye's way.

Both of them wish each other good luck and Lancelot step through the door that his father sealed off behind him while he was making sure to disconnect every connection to it from his side. Lancelot then look at the camera above him before asking:

-Ryan, i can count on you?

As an answer the camera made a "yes" gesture and he approche his cryo-pod, entering his heavy tesla power armor, he then look at the cryo-pod closing around him and the locking procedure making his work, when all was locked up, the cryo-pod waited for the manual confirmation, taking a little moment to breath-in and think of the future, he simply look strait with his mind determined, he simply told the confirmation code:

-The Great Game Begin!

**9:47 AM**

All monitoring stations at The Switchboard go offline. The entire United States is bombarded with nuclear warheads. In Texas, the now newly finished Super Hadron Collider was testing the creation of a new type of particule when a nuclear warhead fell on it, the fission of the atoms combined with the creation of this new particule literally create a rift in time and space itself, allowing the connection to other universe. The area being highly radioactive, most of the creature who will come from the other side would die, but some would not and they will become new trouble or help in the now waslteland that had become Earth.


	2. Lieutenant Lancelot Awakening

_Year 2197, 31 October_

_12:00 PM_

Inside a small cavern that was clearly excate by man, a door open casting ray of light on walls and floor that didn't saw light for more than a hundred years. Light dust particules floated like they were dancing in the air before shadow came obscuring their first ray of light in a century, it was then that the outside motion sensors outside the vault detect mouvement, the little camera above the vault door starting to look toward the mouvement origins.

With the little eye of the camera, Ryan could see two figure enter the small man made cave but not distinguish what they were, waiting for them to advance a little closer, he could see that the amount of dust they were moving with each step mean they were not the usual folks coming test his patience, he decide to continu observing them without giving off warning speech as usual, something told the IA that these were maybe the one HE was waiting for. Looking at the two individuals, Ryan could finally see something, it was a capital E in the center of a circle compose of thirteen stars. It took around a second or two for it to find a match in his database but he still need the manual confirmation from their part so he just watch them and try to learn as most he can about them.

_15 minutes earlier..._

The vertibird was circling around the entrance of the vault, trying to find a good landing spot while inside the four Enclave soldiers were reviewing their mission objectives. The Enclave Officer took the speech and said:

**-Ok we are to get inside that vault, grab the tech and get out. Official mission says we have to bring back an individual but i don't want to play babysitter, if there is whoever freeze down here, see if you can bring the tech without him and if not, you can have an "accident" with him on the way back. Mackenzie and Jackson you go in there, Marco you stay with me, we will guard the V'bird.**

The vertibird finally found a safe place less than 50 meters from the entrance, while Marco, the heavy weapon specialist, armed with his gatling laser and the Major had a plasma pistol with his plasma grenade but he also had a laser rifle, all four had a light variant of the X-01 Power Armor and were one of the few first true scouting team that were sent outside the oil rig as of this moment, apparently, they needed one thing here before beginning the master plan.

Mackenzie and Jackson were both standart Enclave Soldiers armed with plasma rifle, what could go wrong with a simple frozen guy anyway, Private Jackson was the one to open the old wooden door to the cave, both of them activated their flashlight integrate into their helmet and advance into the cavern, after around 5 minutes of walking throught the tunnels they finally ended up in front of a big metal gear-shaped door that was the iconic Vault door with a bunch of squeleton in front of it, where the soldiers just took it for unlucky people who wasn't allowed into the vault but this was not all true, some were more recent victim who had tried to force their way inside and that Ryan had to use the myriad of defense system hide in the cave. If these soldier were to start acting strange, without their knowledge, they were in the middle of multiple crossfire death trap. The little IA use the camera to look more closely how they would react with HIS door, fortunately for them, Mackenzie approache the terminal and enter a code in it.

Before the war, the code would have actually do something but for all this time, Ryan had evolve way beyond basic IA, becoming what would be know as a Smart IA, having from long time override pretty much every system in the vault, he had keep all the information in case of this occasion, the code the soldier had enter was indeed right, it was affiliate to the "Enclave Override Procedure". Fortunately for him, he could still Act like his code was fonctionning, without it actually working and so, a pair of yellow light started to rotate while a strident alarm could been heard as the depressurisation procedure begun after what, the massive door started to be pulled back before being roll on the side, allowing the duo to enter the Vault.

At that very moment, Ryan look over his two dear little popsicle and close his "eyes" momentarily before re-opening them, even if he didn't wanted, he had to let go of one of them. Lancelot's cryo-pod started the un-freezing procedure in order to awake him before the two soldier would be there, while this was happening, the duo of Enclave soldiers enter the vault entrance, the layout was very similar to other vault entrance with the controls of the door in view, a little observation room on the right, that was inoccupied at the moment and a featureless wall on the left with a single door right in front of them. When Jackson tried to access it however, the access was denied.

**-What the fu..**

**-Shut up, this is not the door we are suppose to go anyway, we are not to interactive with the citizen of this vault, we grab the tech and get out, now, follow me and don't do anything stupid.**

Mackenzie then approache the wall and scale it with his hand to reveal a hidden panel to with he enter another code that Ryan "allowed" to operate as normal, opening the secret elevator to the chamber where Lancelot was slowly regaining consciousness.

As he was regaining consciousness slowly, Lancelot vision became a little more clearer, realizing that he was actually alive he immediately ask Ryan about his status:

**-Ryan, what are the status? Did it work?**

The little IA answer throught his radio inside his helmet with his little synthetic voice:

**-All system online, Vault experiment successful, Date is 31st october, 2197. I must advise you, the Enclave personel are on the way and i fear they are not the friend you seek. I've reanimate you prematurely, the cryo-pod is still close and the terminal do still says that you are asleep, this way you can hear what they have to say without them knowing.**

Thinking about what the IA just said he look at the elevator door before saying:

**-Good, now let watch what we have here.**

As he finished saying this, the door of the elevator opened and the two Enclave soldier came out of it. For them, the only thing they saw was the featureless room except for one cryo-pod in the middle with what seems to a power armor inside of it that was motionless and finally, a terminal on the left wall with a casing of sort clip to the wall next to it. After looking around Mackenzie told Jackson:

**-That casing, it must be the tech we are here for, go retrieve it, i'll look over the popsicle.**

Jackson approache the terminal and start trying to access it, after some minute he swear when he got lock out of the terminal, raging he said:

**-That little bastard, the locking mechanism will not unlock unless the cryo-pod is opened, we have no other choice but to awake him if we what that tech.**

To wich, Mackenzie just look at the terminal in front of him, telling him that the Lancelot was still sleeping. He look more carefully inside the fridge and could see that the power armor he was wearing was not any common PA but a heavy variant of the X-01 they were wearing with some more addition. He then hesitate, looking around, like for another way but since there was nothing else in the room, his focus came back to the cryo-pod, he accessed the terminal and activate the "un-freezing sequence" that was actually just unlocking the cryo-pod. Lancelot close his eyes and took a deep breath while the cryo-pod was making too much noise for them to notice, at that very same moment, the noise was also covering something else, a radio atenna rose from the ground on the top of the little hill the vault was built under. As the unlocking sequence ended, Ryan had manage to send "eyes" outside for Lancelot, sending live feed in the HUD of his armor, Lancelot could already see the devastation that the nuclear war had cause.

Not only did it mean he had now eyes outside the vault, Ryan could now contact the other installation and determined those who had survive and those who had not, giving valuable intelligence to his human at the same time, information that would become very valuable for Lancelot if he wanted to have a chance to survive the next step of his plan, first he had to make it back to their leader alive. The cryo-pod finally ended his opening sequence and Lancelot was finally free to move, now facing both of the Enclave soldier that had not yet point him with their rifle, he gave them a point for that and start talking to both of them with an almost tired tone:

**-Finally, you seems to have took your long ass time to come and wake me up, let me get my rifle and i'll be ready to meet with our president and begin the work!**

Ending his sentence a little more energeticly, both of the soldier look at him and Mackenzie just said, with a subtil threatening tone:

**-Yeah, you do that then we'll talk about meeting the president.**

As Lancelot turn his back to both soldier to access the terminal, Mackenzie made a subtil move with his head and both of them raised their rifle, hoping to kill him after he unlock the case, while Lancelot was typing on the terminal, he just said, not targeting anyone in particular but clearly aimed at the soldier:

**-You know, if you want to kill me right after i open this casing, you better watch your ass for the payload that will drop if you dare open fire.**

Jackson was not really understanding what he was talking about but Mackenzie knew, he had just look up when he heard "drop" and saw that a trap on the ceiling had opened, showing some metal claw holding a trio of mini-nukes.

**-Jackson, lower your weapon, we are no match.**

**-What are you talki- Whaaaaat?**

Jackson had follow the gaze of his superior and saw what was waiting above their head, while both of them were still gazing at the horrible death that would have been if they had open fire, Lancelot just wave his hand above the casing for it to open, there was no code, Ryan was the one who open it for him, as he grab his accelerator plasma rifle and load it with some plasma catridge, he turn back toward the soldier who were still frozen, not sure what to do, then ask them:

**-So, what the big idea? I fought the chinese in Anchorage to push them back from our soil then help our country fighting the chinese bastard on china mainland and THIS IS HOW YOU THANK ME? STABBING ME IN THE BACK!?**

Saying his little outburst with clear hate and rage while he aimed his own rifle toward the duo, the soldier were frozen and Mackenzie was the first to realize what he had done, telling Jackson to do the same as him, he drop his weapon on the floor before answering almost like he was begging for his life:

**-I'm sorry, we were only following order, we didn't know!**

To which Lancelot quickly ask back:

**-On who's order?** He ask with more authority in his tone.

**-The Major, we knew we had to bring back a V.I.P. but he ordered us to only bring the tech back and to made sure an "accident" happen to the V.I.P. I swear, this is the truth, we didn't know who you are!** Answering now really frigthened.

Taking a little moment to judge them he motion his gun toward the elevator before saying, with a commanding tone:

**-Go inside, i will follow you, you better wait for me in the vault entrance or your ass will be over.**

Watching the duo go inside the elevator, he wait for the door to close and look at the camera before saying more friendly:

**-Ryan, you have the vault and take care of my sister and you know what to do if she ask for it.**

The little AI flash the light as a yes and he turn back toward the elevator as the door open again for him to enter, in the vault entrance, both soldier were freeze on place, a bunch of sentinel robot had came out of nowhere were patroling the entrance and a pair of them were aiming their gun at the soldier, as the door open with a little ding, Lancelot told the soldier:

**-Advance now, they will not attack you until you attack first, i want to meet with your major.**

Not saying anything, the soldiers start heading toward the exit with Lancelot following them. At the moment they put their foot outside, they heard their radio cracking before hearing their major says in the radio:

**-WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, MACKENZIE, JACKSON, COME BACK ASAP! THE VERTIBIRD IS UNDER ATTACK!**

In the background, they could heard laser and plasma shot as well as gunpowder weaponry sound. Not wasting any second, they start running toward the the Vertibird landing spot.

_5 minutes ago, Vertibird Landing Zone._

The officer and Marco were doing small talk, laughing about stuff when they saw the pilot came out of his cockpit, there was only one reason for the pilot to come out of there, heading outside he found a nice little bushes in order to remove a little weight, he could hear the officer saying like a joke:

**-Don't take too long, who know what is out there, something may bite you if you take too long.** Laughing while saying it, the officer turn back toward Marco to continu doing some small talk with him.

Laughing their ass off, they suddenly heard the pilot yell of pain, looking both of them, they get to their feet and run the to look behind the bushes only to find their pilot with a fireaxe deep inside his stomach. It was at this moment they realize they were not alone and sorround by a bunch of raider. They had seemingly wait for an opportunity to strike and that opportunity was the pilot coming out to pee, this way, now the soldier were grounded and could not flee, taking his radio, the officer start calling Mackenzie and Jackson, not knowing that the vault walls block his radio. Marco didn't took long to start firing with his gatling laser on the raider that tried to approach the Vertibird while the officer was using his plasma pistol while trying to get back to the vertibird, once it was done he threw a plasma grenade before trying again to contact the duo inside the vault, finally getting a answer from them, he took a look around and could see around twenty raider still alive. At this moment, a raider came out from behind a car with a minigun, he used the car as both cover and support for the minigun and start firing in the direction of the officer, forcing him to take cover behind another car.

What the officer didn't knew was that these raider had plan their attack as soon as they saw their vertibird in the sky, what look like a simple raider attack was in fact a big deception because, when he took a look at the minigun guy to try and find an opening, three raider jump on him from behind holding ripper in their hand, they had hide and wait precisely for this moment, all three began aiming for the joint on his shoulder with their ripper, riping away the metal of his armor, Marco tried to help his commander but the minigun prevented him to do something, he could just hear the scream of agony and terror of the officer when the first ripper made it throught his armor and shred his neck in a bloody mess. The raider didn't got time to celebrate however, Lancelot and the two other Enclave soldier had made it to the battle and the trio of raider got a welcome gift form Lancelot accelerator plasma round. Unlike common plasma weapon who launch ball of plasma twice the size of a fist and were kinda slow, the shot coming out of his plasma rifle were much smaller and much faster. Each of the raider got hit with the first burst, plasma round passing litteraly through their body, making a multi hit for all three round, the second burst of his weapon ended their life as one of the raider got hit square in the chest, triggering a process where the fluids of the body began to become plasma-like before the whole body explode like a plasma grenade, effectively ripping off the life of the two other in a big explosion of green plasma energy.

At the sight of the explosion, Jackson look toward Mackenzie before saying:

**-What the fuck was that!?**

**-Plasma weaponry do have a potential to do this, but only in extreme rare case, he just got lucky! **Mackenzie said back, trying to hide his own surprise to actually seeing it instead of on a computer.

The duo were using a car door as improvise shield while trying to make it to the Vertibird, while returning fire toward the raider closer to them, Lancelot was standing out of cover as the minigun guy turn his attention toward him, determined to make him pay for his dead friends. When he opened fire he got the suprise of his life as a sort of tesla energy shield formed around Lancelot, it was not blocking bullet as some spark lit here and there, but most of the bullet were slighly deflect and finish their course all around behind him, some of the raider behind him also got hit by lose bullet. Lancelot didn't took his time and crouch as he was aiming his rifle toward the minigun guy, releasing another burst of his weapon, the first two shot hit the cover but the third hit the six barrel of the minigun, effectively melting them and putting the minigun useless, the raider didn't got the chance to swear as another burst hit him in the chest, neck and face, triggering another plasma explosion. This time it was clear for Mackenzie, it was not luck, somehow, this weapon manage to trigger this process more easyly than the one they had, now it was clear for him, he needed to bring Lancelot and THAT weapon to the Oil Rig.

After the minigun was taken out, the rest of the fight took less than five minute to finish, pipe rifle being too less powerful to pierce normal PA, with the tesla field of Lancelot it was a litteral joke as nothing manage to even hit him. Without any pity, he slaughtered all the remaining raider while the duo of enclave soldier meet up with their third squad member, looking disgraceful at the corpse of the officer but with pity the corpse of the pilot, after some back and forth to make sure every raider was dead, it was Marco who then state the obvious:

**-Since the pilot is dead, i guess it will be a looong walk back home.** He said with clear exasperation in his voice.

While the duo were not sure what to say, Lancelot answer him:

**-It is a chance that i did some test flight for the Vertibird before the war, it might not be your best ride but it will be better than walking i guess.** Saying this like it was not a big deal.

**-And you are?** Ask the soldier.

**-Lieutenant Lancelot, may i ask you back that same question?**

**-I'm sergeant Marco, heavy weapon specialist sir!**

**-Now grab the two dead guy and board the bird, we can't leave Enclave Tech out here.** Saying it with a more authority tone.

The soldier execute his command without question, some part because he actually had Enclave marking on his armor and they knew as hell he must had them before he was put in cryopod before the war, but secondly there was this definitive tone in his voice that he wasn't bluffing and no one wanted to see if their armor would withstand his weapon by the green glowing goo mess all over the area. Boarding the double blade VTOL, Lancelot took place in the pilot seat and start the the engine waiting for the other to bring back the dead guys. It was perfect for his plan, he wouldn't have to persuade them to go pick-up his secretary since now, he will be flying their V-bird himself, he then activate a command in his helmet, giving Ryan the green light to begin the operation, sending the all-clear signal to many of his asset that were still asleep all around the world.

After the gathering of the corpse, the Vertibird took off toward the south-west. Lancelot took note of the fuel they had and mentaly calculate that they would have way than enough to get to Toronto and pick up Natalie.

* * *

_Unknown Location_,

Haruhi was sitting in the dark in front of her computer doing her usual research while her cats were roaming around when a flashing indicator appear on her screen, at first she just stare at it for a moment before her brain catch up with what she was seeing and got suddenly very happy, as she activate the command, she was now watching the event of Lancelot re-awakening by the Enclave soldier, his survival to the encounter and finally his own vocal confirmation to the all-clear signal being sent. She then turn toward one of her cat before saying happily:

**-We will finally have fun! It was a long waiting all this time but the moment has finally come and we are back in business! I can't wait to show him all the progress i've made!**

As she was saying the last sentence, she look at all the FEV tank and her "experiment" in reinforce cell of her little laboratory.

**-Yes, we have done a good job for the last century haven't we?** Petting the head of one of her cat while smiling but not for long because another flashing red indicator appear on her console, looking at the screen she said out loud:

**-Who is it this time?**

* * *

_Texas, Deep within the ruins of the Super Hadron Collider, Unknown Time,_

The anomaly fluctuate as someone was traversing it to enter this world, what seems like a man in his mid-sixteen came out of the strange rift followed by a small  
metallic drone with four leg. The man had silvery hair and an old military coat with black jeans, armed with an assault rifle M4 and a black katana, finally, his eyes  
were covered by a black bandana. Moving his head like he was watching around he simply ask the drone behind him without looking at it:

**-You are sure the Firefly escape in this world? Also… Where are we?**

The little drone looked at him for a moment before producing an holographic projector on his back, forming an holographic avatar of another AI who share the drone to translate his word, the artificial being answer back with a natural human voice:

**-Affirmative, there is still some residual energy from the Firefly around us, we also detect other signal but we need a direct line of sight with the star to gave  
you a proper answer.**

The creature that looked like a man took a look around then up the ceiling, he simply raise his katana toward the ceiling and send a very powerful flow of energy that create a hole all the way to the sky in a great beam of light, summoning his angelic wing, he simply jump on top of the building followed by his drone who had formed wing of his own. Looking around at the landscape of destroy building, he then look at the little drone for his answer. The little drone produce a small satellite antenna and start scanning the stars before the holographic avatar answer:

**-We are on earth, in what seems the ruins of a nuclear war by all this residual radiation… But we also detect something else…. Wait… Ok yeah, Forerunner Ruins, Prothean Ruins and Lantea base technology have been detect in this solar system… Meaning our little friend's species might exist here… I hope they didn't turned into heretic abomination like the Reaper… But we can't locate the Firefly precisely with all this radiation around, you will have to find him the good old way by searching around...**

When the AI mention the Reaper, the little replicator drone make a little movement that could only be describe as hatred toward those heretic machine. Looking at his option, he made his wing disappear he then ask to his little robot:

**-Wait, as you told me before, i sent you back in time to find me and help me basically cheating my way up, didn't i gave you note as to where to go to find him?**

**-Unfortunately, since we were not with you the first time you travel here and you never came back once you finish your business here, we have no information about this universe except the very few thing the princess gave us. Also, it is kind of cheating but the universe need it to survive… Also, Stip probably does it too so it is not so bad.** As he was speaking, the AI show the holographic notepad with all the note about the previous universe they visited and when they came on this one there was very few information.

**-Okay, i guess we will have to do low profile, last thing i want is another religion starting because of me… **As he said this, he jump down the top of the building with his little replicator drone and start looking for clue to find his prey.

* * *

_Toronto,  
_

_2h30 AM_

As the outskirt of the ruin city appear over the horizon and the vertibird was making a gentle turn toward the city, it was Marco who speak first:

**-Why are we here? We are suppose to head West for the oil rig, not do some tourism around! **Clearly not happy about the situation.

**-I need to pick-up someone first, don't worry, the president will be pleased with her gift. Also, i didn't store all my tech data with me in case something would had happen, the other half was with her.** Lancelot answer back to the soldier.

The two other soldier just lean back and watch the scenery below them as Marco was calming himself, even if his face was hidden in his helmet, they both knew he was still not happy about a detour. They all check their weapon since they didn't wanted a remake of what happen earlier but Lancelot calm them down:

-**You won't need that, someone already clear up ahead of us.** Saying it with some humour in his voice.

Marco was the one to go wtf when he saw two dozen sentinel robot clearing the street from thugs with their double gatling laser and mount mortar while another pair were clearing the destroy car and big debris to secure a landing area for their vertibird. The only thing they didn't do was clearing the numerous ash pile their gatling laser left behind, but that would be handle by the wind the vertibird would make when landing. Jackson then ask Lancelot:

**-Just many of these do you have?**

**-Oh you know, a lot!** Seeing that his answer was not pleasing the soldier he elaborate a little. **I a world where my main rivals where people like Robert House, Professor Calvert, Desmond Lockheart and some few others, i needed to have something to myself. Security! The best security in the world!... Also some R&D on the side, Now, you can stay in the bird while i go catch her.**

He didn't actually need to go out himself as he was landing the double-blade helicopter in front of the building of the Bank of Canada, she was there with a light variant of the X-01 Power Armor surround by the sentinel, she herself was armed with an accelerator plasma pistol in her left hand and what look like a metal claw with an electric arc on her right arm, she waited for the vertibird to land then approach the door. One of the sentinel was carrying a container and was heavily protect by the other, what was inside of it was extremely crucial for the next part of their plan to join the Enclave.

As the door of the vertibird open, she stood at attention and salute the soldier with a quick gaze before staring at Lancelot who gave his salute back but before he could say anything she took the lead:

**-Took you long enough? I have a bad news for the Vault, the ceiling door have too much crap on it, the vertibird is stuck inside… BUT i manage to get the prototype engine in the container so all i will need to do is to install it on another V-bird with some ajustement and it should be fine!**

As she was climbing in the vertibird, the soldier saw that her metal claw was dripping blood and from what they could see it was not her, meaning she was awake for less than 2 hours and already manage to kill someone in melee, all the soldier silently keep any degrading comment to them not wishing to see how far they could go. Natalie then gave some vocal command and the sentinel robot carefully put the container in the center of the vertibird before Natalie made sure that he wouldn't move during the flight. The numerous sentinel now surrounding the vertibird waited for it to take off before returning at the vault entrance, they would do like at the other and protect the area and the resident against any threat. Lancelot didn't need to ask seeing what look like any other antenna was in fact an antenna similar to the one he activated at his vault, meaning that Ryan was in fact in control of the sentinel and the vault, this was somewhat reassuring for him to know the modified vertibird would not be without protection. He then directed the aircraft toward the first refueling station in order to reach their final destination, the Enclave Oil Rig near San Francisco.

* * *

_Texas, Deep within the ruins of the Super Hadron Collider, Unknown Time,_

The god-like entity and his little replicator drone we're back next to the rift looking for clues about their prey the old ways, the drone was casually scanning every corner of the piece while the young looking boy was looking throught his unique vision, seeing echo of different energy all around him, he was trying to focus on the one of the Firefly but the rads and other stuff around him made this very difficult. He was about to blow-up something when his little drone made a sound before the AI holographic came into existence above the ground:

**-Your Majesty, we found something!**

The boy came closer to look at their finding and saw the small residual energy of the Firefly. The set of footprint unfortunately ending near one of the window of the facility ruins.

**\- Aaaand he just fly away... So, all we have to do is find something that is on fire... We will have SO MUCH FUN! **

Saying the last word like he wanted to hang himself, he just casually grab the drone, who then fix himself on his back like a backpack before the creature deploy his angel wing and flew throught the window in the general direction that the footprint were facing. Midway toward the cloud, he and his little backpack companion got sorrounded by a bright light before they turned into pure lightning, disapearring into the clouds.

* * *

__2197, 01 November,__

__ 8h00 AM, __

_Control Station ENCLAVE,  
_

The Vertibird had to do three refill along the way and they were in the last kilometer before reaching the oil rig. It was around that moment that Marco came next to Lancelot before reaching for the radio in order to give the passcode so they would not get blown out of the sky by the station defenses. Following the instruction, Lancelot landed the aircraft on one of the landing pad before following the other three soldier with Natalie behind him. Outside, the Enclave Control Company, or EC Company, was waiting for them, saluting the return of their three boys, they raised their plasma rifle toward Lancelot and Natalie.

**-You two, who are you? And what are you doing with Enclave property?**

Lancelot was quick enough to stop Natalie from raising her gun when they did and answer back without wait:

**-Lieutenant Lancelot Hawkeye, CEO of Lance Corporation. This is Natalie Swanson, she's my secretary and second in command on the field. The president order me back from mainland china before the war so i can be here today. We are here to report for duty!**

The soldier of EC company we're not sure what to do and what to think of what he just said, in a way it was actually okay since there was other Enclave facility than just the oil rig, but at the same time, they had difficulty to believe he was living before the war. Fortunately for him, Marco step in and lower the weapon of the commander of EC company by putting his hand on the gun before telling him:

**-Easy now, without him, we would probably all be dead, he really save our ass out there, i think we can trust him... Also, you don't want to be at the wrong end of his gun, i think he deserve a chance to meet president Richardson, then, he will decide what we do with him.**

The soldier hesitate a moment then agreed with Marco, after all, he was the higher up in Alpha Squad now that their officer was dead before leading the way toward the president office, they still had some incertitude toward Lancelot but with the number they we're at the moment, even he could'nt pull something off in that situation. Making their way toward the president office without saying anything, Lancelot was confident that his meeting with the president would go well, after all, he was only following the instruction he was told before everything went to shit.

Arriving at the vice-president office door, Marco, the designate leader of Alpha Squad for the moment, step foot inside first with the rest of Alpha squad while Ec Company stay out with their two guest. Waiting patiently for Alpha Squad to debrief the door opened again not long after to let them in. The Vice-president was indifferent to the sight at first but was suprise to see the tesla power armor of Lancelot. They then cross the next door into the president office. Marco, Jackson and Mackenzie waiting in line on the right of the president. The president fixed his gaze upon the tesla amored soldier, waiting for them to finish enter his office and taking place in front of him before saluting him, he return the salute before he said:

**-Ah the famous Lancelot Hawkeye, i read your file and i must admit i was quite impress. Did your ride back here was safe?** Asking with a fake interest for his well-being.

**-It could have been worse, next time, make sure your subbordinate follow orders and don't try to acted alone for their own gain and everything should be fine.** Answering back with formal tone at first, he slip a little into boldness at the end of his sentence, making the atmosphere a little heavier.

**-I've heard about this incident from Alpha squad some minute ago, i thought i was clear when i told him to bring you back safe and sound, but now, you haven't come here for this are you not? Let proceed with our business at hand, i believe you have something for me?** The seriousness of the president had come back and was making feel it like he could not say no.

**-Yes Mr. President, it is right here, the schematic for the tesla power armor and the schematic for these accelerator plasma rifle, we manage to get a damage output of 300% for the same amunition size of a regular fire, the bolt are smaller and travel faster than conventional plasma weaponry, the armor have a 100% more autonomy for a fusion core, it will drop to 50% if the weirer is in a constant firefight to activate the tesla energy shield.** Taking out the holotape that Nathalie gave him before the war, what he didn't said was that the schematic we're actually downgrade compare to the one he had. Then he look at his secretary who answer back to the president as well.

**-I also have something for you Mr. President, we devellopped a Vertibird engine that should allow us to use 50% less fuel for flying the same distance as it can now, if your V-bird would have been equipped with it, it would have took us only one refill from Toronto to here instead of three. If you allow me, i can modify some of your bird to meet those odds.**

While they we're standing in front of him, the president didn't know how to answer back, after all, it was the most advanced technology that the Enclave have put their hand on since the great boom, it will probably send the Enclave on a new way for world domination. The president was not a scientist but he could understand how valuable the schematics were. He was about to answer back to Natalie but Lancelot drop a bomb before.

**-So, did you found all the key to open the blast door at Bloomfield?**

The President was taken aback since only him and the previous president had access to this information, the only exception was the recon squad that had made the report about the situation, even if he was not showing it, he was trouble by this question, taking a quick glance over EC Company he keep his composure and ask seemingly casually:

**-Don't you have something else to do than standing here?**

Even if some member did want to protest they all clearly understood that they were about to talk about something classified and they just left, Alpha squad remained at the side of the president in case he would want to do something stupid anyway. The president waited for EC Company to exit his office then turn back to Lancelot, this time having dagger in his eyes.

**-What do you know about those "keys" for the blast door at bloomfield? Only Alpha Squad and Me should know about this, you better start explaining!**

Feeling the gaze of the President and Alpha squad on him, he kept his composure before answering casually while making some step toward the President, to wich he made a little hand signal to Alpha Squad so they let him be.

-**Some time before the war, me and other powerful people around the globe made a bet about who will survive all this, we made special keys that each of us had to keep on somewhere safe, then we had to find each other and kill each other, the winner will have all seven keys to open the blast door at bloomfield and get whatever is seal inside. Now, i'm ready to work for you and give you what is on the other side... Anyway, what would i do with it alone? It is more practical if i acquire it for you don't you think?**

Lancelot keep some part secret like the fact he knew where most of them were hiding and play the little turning around the pot game to see if the president knew what was the other side, the president was a little irritate because he did not know what was seal behind, only that it was part of the initial plan of the Enclave to take control of the Bloomfield Facility and one of his predecessor cancel that objective for unknown reason, now he was beginning to have a little picture of the reason. Trying to act like he knew what was hiding, he answered back, while retrieving the files on his computer:

**-And why the Enclave would be interested in whatever is seal behind? Why should i believe there is something worth our ressource? Also, all you did was telling me a little story, you still haven't answered, What do YOU KNOW about those "KEYS"?** Asking it with a little impatience in his voice.

Lancelot took a little breath under his helmet and decide to put his card on the table, feeling the impatience of the president, raising his left hand to his face, he use his other hand to unseal his gauntlet before removing it, he then show his naked hand before removing a ring and putting it on the desk of the president before answering back:

**-Each of us have a ring like this, get all the ring and put it on the cylinder in the good order and rotate them in the correct way for each and it should unlock the door. Now, i don't know where all of them are, but before the war i put in place some surveillance operation to monitor them, the war disturb some of my relay station but if you allow me to go and reactivate them, i should be able to find the other and bring back their keys. On the way i can also recover some of my previous asset that i lost track because of the war.** He was half lying on this one, his bug were not compromise and the relay station had a completely different purpose, but he wasn't lying for the rest and hope the president will not notice.

The president on his part had just access the files and looked at the picture Alpha Squad took and could confirm that Lancelot was not lying for this, there was in fact a strange cylinder that until this moment was labeled as unknown device and what he describe match the note he was reading in the files and put some light on some mystery. The president was about to answer back but Lancelot said something else that confirm what the president was about to ask:

**-When we will have all the keys, we will be able to go meet our "friends" up there. By the way, what happen to the Space Station? I didn't pick up anything when i woke up.**

The president was actually suprise to hear that Lancelot had contact with the space station prior to the war but didn't show it, answering the question with some dread in his voice:

**-"They" knock it out of orbit after the first bombs droped, they haven't made any other major move since but it is clear they are not our friends now.**

Lancelot didn't lose the momentum to add up a little reveal on the mystery at bloom field:

**-Then you have one more good reason to allow me to search for those keys, we can let any other fucker out there put their hand on that starship, it will be our only way to deal with these aliens.**

When he heard the word "Starship" the president eyes open up a little more since he was seeing a codename on the screen and wasn't sure what it represent but now all was clear, Bloomfield was the space center that was suppose to send a mission to colonize Mars, now everything add up. For the president, it was now clear that he better had Lancelot on his side rather than against him, taking a quick glance at Alpha Squad, he look back at the Lieutenant and clear his throat before making his statement:

**-Okay, i made my decision about you. I'm sure that you notice that the previous officer of Alpha squad is no more? Well during their report they have agree to allow you to make your proof by becoming their officer, since i can't allow you to freely go around the Rig as of right now, after you made your proof as a member of the Enclave, i'll be able to allow you more liberty, for now you will stay at Alpha site. You will report to me directly, like the rest of Alpha squad, on your recovery of the keys.**

The President was now dreaming about his "New Air Force One" he could aquire with Lancelot gathering all those keys for him and Lancelot could see his plan mostly worked for the moment, he still had something to ask:

**-What about Nathalie?**

**-She will accompany you of course.**

**-When do we go back out there?**

**-Next deployment is in 15 minutes.**

**-Then we are ready to begin.**

Saluting the President and finishing other formalities, Lancelot and Nathalie were now part of Alpha Squad as a trial. After being dismissed by the President, they start walking toward the vertibird hangar then took a flight to Alpha Site, a small outpost of the Enclave base on the continent.

* * *

_Somewhere in Earth's Low Orbit, Unknow Time_

A stray of lightning came from the cloud below to Earth's low orbit before stopping and forming a sphere of lightning that grew in intensity before the sort of angel and his little metallic buddy materialize, the little drone retract his leg then produce small ion thruster to maintain his position next to the divine being, he then create a parabolic antenna on his back and start scanning the stars now that they were not in atmosphere. While he was doing that, the angelic being looked at earth below and just said:

-**Yup, that is indeed Earth... I saw her having better days.** He then heard a small bip coming from the drone and the little AI use the holographic display tout manifest itself next to his master.

**-Bad news my Emperor, Featherlight found Reaper based Technology at the edge of the solar system and she want to contact the High Command... She is also very excited about that.**

Not realizing what this was about he asked back:

**-Wait. What Reaper are you talking about? Aren't they some sort of upper being that bring the soul of dead people to heaven and hell?**

To wich the AI answer back while trying not to laugh:

**-Of course not! What we refer as Reaper are actually a name that come from a species called "The Protean" that went extinct, they are very ancient sentient AI and purge the galaxy every 50,000 years or so. By the High Command regulation, they are officially class as Heretic Machine and must be destroy at all cost. They are a threat to Mankind and all other species of the Holy Empire and the Holy Emperor gave full authority to the High Command to deal with synthetic, even you can't order them otherwise. Also, they are kinda like a delicacy for the Replicator... Basically, it is like they found a planet worth of chocolate.**

The angel looked back at the AI visibly confuse before asking:

**-Wait... I am your emperor, why can't i revoke that?**

The AI didn't take long to answer back while the little drone deploy some solar panel to absorb some energy.

**-You are indeed MY emperor, but you are not the Holy Emperor currently ruling the Holy Galactic Empire. You have NO Authority anymore on the Holy Empire since you disappear in the middle of an operation and never came back until more than three thousand years later.**

The divine being looked somewhat suprise to hear that when the drone formed a sort of antenna before forming a small fracture in the fabric of the universe itself for no more than a split second but just enough to send a small laser beam containing his scan data that got intercept by one of the Replicator receptor in order to send it to the High Command. It wasn't long before a small fracture formed again the same way for a response but, the drone seems a little disapointed while de AI had a confuse look clearly visible before informing the angel:

**-No ship are available to be dispatch to this universe at this moment... Standart procedure prevent us to know the exact details but as soon as one is free, she'll come eat the Reapers. Right now we should focus on the Firefly, did you see anything while we were in the clouds?**

The divine being made a negative motion with his head before saying:

**-There were too much stuff going around, no abnormal place on fire and it seems like his aura came from four direction, i'm not sure but i have a bad feeling about this. I think we will really have to look deeper into this the old ways and it will take time...**

The AI was not sure what he was talking about so he asked:

**-So, how should i refer to you?**

With a smile, the emperor simply said:

**-Well, you can simply use my name instead of my title and it should be enough.**

The little AI as well as the little drone made a saluting pose before the AI said:

**-As you command, we will now refer you by you name, Morgothz The Black Drake.**

Morgothz facepalmed before saying:

**-You can skip the end, just my first name... I don't want some stupid asshole coming after me because of my last name again...**

After saying that, he reach the drone with his hand before becoming lightning again and pludge back toward the clouds.

* * *

_During the following years..._

2197

Mid-November: Lancelot complete the different task before being welcome as a true member of the Enclave, he also learned that Marco was a member of the secret service and he evaluate him competent enough to become the permanent leader of Alpha Squad to wich Lancelot accept the offer. Natalie was offer to join a strike team for her competence with close-combat but she decline stating she prefer work on Vertibird mecanics, who actually help the Enclave better since all the soldiers who saw her in action were still having nightmare about it.

December: Lacelot and Alpha Squad investigate a vault the had clearly failed in order to find a suppose technology stored here before the Great War and got in contact with a chemical agent after a shelf collapse on him, after being examine by in the med center of the oil rig, it was revealed that the chemical was harmless, it was a chemical made for beaty purpose that affect only the hair, absorbing the light of the sun and the moon to change the color of his hair from blond to silver. Other than that, something more important was discovered by the medical staff, his DNA had change, not in a bad way but in a way actually better, the improvement made was estimated to be that he was immune to radiation and that he was aging slower but they coulnd'nt figure out why he had those improvement, after some debate the president deemed Lancelot to important right now too use him as test subject and allow him to resume his work among Alpha Squad, after all, he had so much to gain if he keep him alive than dead and Lancelot knew it. This allow him to infiltrate more easily the wastleland population without having to fear the exposure to deadlt radiation.

2198

The Enclave resumes work on various pre-War technologies, including power armor variations. Thanks to the schematics Lancelot gave and retrieve for them, the Enclave manage to actually improve on their previous design, not a lot but enough to have a clear andvantage over the late X-01.  
After years of trying the "natural" way, the ghouls of the Reservation discovered they were indeed sterile. Dr. Willem Clark and Dr. Sebastian begin to devise a plan to create a viable way for ghouls to procreate.

2200

February: B.O.M.B.-002 is knocked out of orbit by the Zetan spaceship in orbit and crashes in London.

April: Lancelot come back from a long expedition to the north where he reactivate a relay station as well as retrieving a cache of equipment he had stored before the war with his corporation, notably a prototype of focus laser rifle that could shot a countinously laser withouh over-heating and some prototype to replicate de electrical sword they had seize in Anchorage as well as some chinese stealth suit.

2204

CVRIE, now finished with her decades-long broad-spectrum cure, places an emergency call to Vault-Tec to make them aware of the success. All the while, the secret section of Vault 81 deteriorates due to lack of maintenance, and the mole rat escape started by Clyde the mole rat. Natalie finish working on all the vertibird of the Oil Rig with her new type of engine, making the vertibird being able to fly almost twice as long for the same amount rouglhy the same amount of fuel they possess before the modification.

2205

New California Republic introduces laws protecting ghouls and other mutants within its territories. Around that same time, Morgothz began to work as a mercenary to protect some of their caravan, learning as much as he could about the world while making sure to not expose who he was, it help a lot that the world was a nuclear hell hole, he could fake that he know nothing other than his home village.

2208

January 16: After writing his memoirs, Vault Dweller vanishes from Arroyo and is presumed dead. The Vault Dweller leaves the vault suit behind, folded on the bed. Some say the Vault Dweller was taken by the sky spirits, others say that the Vault Dweller felt it was time to move on and leave the Elders to guide Arroyo to its destiny.  
February 2: The One-Moon (Month) Cycle of mourning for the Vault Dweller ends, and activity in Arroyo begins to return to normal.  
February 2: Final training of the vault dweller's daughter for the role of village elder begins. She undergoes a great deal of physical training and tutoring in various sciences, mathematics, and, of course, weapon skills.  
Mars: Lancelot began scouting dress as a wastlelanders with his complete immunity to radiation, he manage to learn many intel about the NCR and the different population that thrive on the west coast.

2209

After retrieving interl about the fate of Vault 8, using enough convincing argument, Lancelot was allowed by the President to go and retrieve his scientist that should be sleeping in Vault 8 but he would have to do it without the help of any soldiers inside the city walls, they could not risk to reaveal themselve just yet. Using one of the chinese stealth suit for him and bringing another one, he manage to sneak inside Vault 8 and waited until the way was clear to open the secret door at the end of the great corridor just next to the big standart vault door then wake up his scientist Konata Kirigara and sneak her out of there without alerting anyone. For this, the President raise him to the rank of Commander in chief of the special units squads, while he was still leader of Alpha squads, the President gave him the order to form other specials squads and to bring them to excellence before giving him a pile of soldier's files. Over the rest of the year, the Enclave would see two new specials squads being formed, Beta Squad and Ceta Squad.

2210

January 31: The Vault Dweller's daughter takes her mystic test, a key ingredient of which is several pots worth of hallucinogenic plants from Hakunin's garden. She runs the gauntlet in the Temple of Trials, using her charm to pass most of the tests after her handgun jams (and is ruined) on the first level. She offers numerous criticisms of the test, resulting in many revisions.  
February 2: The Vault Dweller's daughter ascended to the role of village elder. She ruled with a steady hand, and her wisdom is greatly respected.

March: Lancelot and Autumn Senior made acquaintance during diner as he was working with Konata on some project, even if Lancelot was more of a soldier than a scientist for most of the Enclave, he did had some knowledge above the normal grunt around and could maintain a conversation with the two scientist. They become close friend pretty fast.

2211

Lancelot assist the wife of his friend Marco who was on a mission while she gave birth to his son, Frank Horrigan, if he knew he would have become the piece of shit that he was, he would have probably throw him out the window, a choice he would regret later to not have done.

2215

Under Presidential Order, Enclave scientists begin to work on an upgraded version of power armor. Many prototypes are developed and tested. Some of Lancelot schematics help develloping some armor with a tesla energy shield but the few they have is reserved for the specials squads. They also begin the manufacture of some poorly made Accelerator plasma rifle, but they are still very rare even among the specials squads.  
August 1: Congressman Dick Richardson rises to power within the Enclave, aided by pressure from his father, President Richardson and the support of Lancelot and his special squads, he quickly became a close confident of Dick and his right hand when something needed to be done.

2220

The Reservation begins to purchase human slaves from the various tribes around the region. The ghouls trade what weapons they make in their underground smithies for healthy humans. The healthiest are used for the ghoul procreation experiments, while the rest work until they die from exhaustion and disease.  
March 5: Congressman Richard "Dick" Richardson is elected president for the first term of five, through aid and political pressure by his father, the previous President Richardson, while he rose Lancelot to an almost mythical commander status due to his now apparent fact that whatever he had receive in that vault had not only immune him to radiation but had also greatly slow his aging process as he looked as young as the day he got out of his cryopod, more than 20 years earlier. Only the president and some highly classified member of the Enclave knew that secret but it was in fact a strain of FEV that the Lance Corporation had manage to create before the war, Lancelot had ensure them he had a possible cache with more dose, the only problem was that the Enclave didn't had the ressource just yet to try and reach it even if they wanted to.  
October: Enclave scientists develop a reliable version of the Mark II power armor. The prototype results (and accidents... and explosions... and deaths) are classified by order of the new President Richardson for the sake of morale. Natalie help to develloped various new type of what she call energy claws, with some special alloy and tesla field technology, the claws could easily deliver a powerful shock to paralyse or even cut of the power of a Power Armor and ripped easily throught metal armor. After working so much in the workshop, she accept a position as leader of the newly special squad that Lancelot formed, Delta Squad, they were to take advantage of her close combat expertise and she was the best to teach the new recruit about how to use them.

2222

-Augustus Autumn is born on the Oil Rig. Lancelot would often babysit Augustus when he was doing his patrol on the Oil Rig.

2224

March: The Institute developed two promising strains of FEV, but it exhausted the possibilities of further research due to a lack of intact, non-irradiated undamaged DNA at their disposal.

June: Lancelot leads a strike team compose of all 4 specials squads to raid a security bunker owned by one of the "target" of the Great Game, the facility who would have probably cost a lot of life if it would have been standart Enclave soldier was easily overrun by the specials squads and their never seen tesla energy shielding who easily absorbed any type of energy damage, since most of the elite of the Great Game would protect their hideout with the most high-tech technology, Lancelot could now finally begin to move in the Great Game, claiming one first ring to unlock Bloomfield.

2227

The residents of Vault 111 are briefly freed from cryonic suspension by agents of the Institute in a field operation led by Conrad Kellogg. The agents kidnap the infant Shaun and the Sole Survivor's spouse is murdered by Kellogg. Frieldine Belarius, who would become the sole survivor of the civilian wing then reenters suspension, while the rest of the residents' life support is turned off.  
July: After years of research and experimentation, Dr. Sebastian successfully creates a born ghoul through procreation in the Reservation. The human host, like all the ones preceding him, dies during childbirth (evidently hosts can be male or female).  
August: The first successful Born ghoul. Due to the radioactive chemistry of the ghouls, the first Born ghoul rapidly grows into adulthood within a month. The Born ghoul is named Measles due to his large, swollen glands in his jaw. Only three other Born ghouls will be birthed between this year and 2253. The procreation experiment only has a 2% success rate.

2228

The ghouls of Capital Wasteland are driven underground by hostile mutants and humans, forming the Underworld in the Museum of History. Around that time, the ZAX AI located inside Raven Rock started to become self-aware, sending some eyes bots in the capital wastleland in order to learn more and devellopped his self-awareness even more. Later that year he received a strange transmission from a certain Ryan, beginning a sort of friendship between the two AI.

2229

The Commonwealth Provisional Government is proposed. In what becomes known as the Massacre of the CPG, the government is wiped out before it gets off the ground.  
Not long after the Massacre of the CPG, what became known as the Broken Mask incident happens. A synth, completely indistinguishable from humans, malfunctions at Power Noodles and slaughters its patrons until city security destroys it.

2231

Edward Sallow is given to the care of the Followers of the Apocalypse in the Boneyard. The boy is being raised as a scribe.  
Around this time, the Boomers that had been wandering in the Mojave Wasteland come across the Nellis Air Force Base and settle in what will become their new refuge. High Elder Jeremy Maxson sends an expedition under Andrea Brixley east, to find Peterson's bunker. Brixley's team renovates the bunker and establishes their base within. For ten years, the Paladins explore the eastern fringes and form relations with neighboring tribes.

2232

Leonard Boyarsky is exiled from Vault City for murder and unauthorized research regarding Vault City's pregnancy cycle, which was deleted from their computer. At that point, Lancelot have many scout in the area of vault city working for him, keeping him and the Enclave informed of whatever happen here.

2235

The Enclave experiment on deathclaws, attempting to create special fighting units for waging war in hostile environments. Konata help working on the Deathclaw and manage to secure the base code of the FEV strain used to create intelligent Deathclaw, making them much more intelligent than what they would have be.  
While there had already been a small number of ghouls in the area soon to become the town of Gecko, the population swells and the town is founded. The new influx of ghouls bring scavenged technology and knowledge, as a result, the power plant in Gecko becomes operational later in the year. Vault City looked upon their new neighbors with growing concern.

2236

July 20: Enclave scouts made of Delta squad discover the remains of the Mariposa Military Base and find it partially destroyed, Natalie informed Lancelot of her discovery and he brought the information to the congress who saw an opportunity to retrieve the FEV to manufacture their key for immortality.  
July–August: Enclave scientists and chemical corps lead by Konata's Epsilon Squad scour the remains of Mariposa, while assault squads compose of mostly regular troop, raided the desert for slaves they can use to excavate the military base and get to the Forced Evolutionary Virus (FEV) vats. One of the squads includes soldier Frank Horrigan, age 25 at the time, recently removed from duty on the President's Secret Service detail to take some R&R time in the wastes after some undocumented psychotic blunder or another. Lancelot had in fact took this opportunity to send out most of the soldier he could not trust, hoping they died in the wastlelands.  
August: Melchior is captured by an Enclave patrol and becomes part of the slave excavation force at Mariposa.  
September: Enclave construction crews and super mutant slaves begin excavations. They uncover the FEV, and mutations begin to occur in the human workers. Frank Horrigan comes into contact with the FEV and is sent to the Enclave labs for study. Lancelot and the Congress is particularly interested in the results on Frank.  
October: Melchior begins to mutate, but keeps his intelligence and cunning in the wake of the transformation, making him smarter than your average super mutant. Realizing that the Enclave will kill the super mutants after they get the FEV data, he begins to use his magician talents to hide away weapons for the mutants to defend themselves when the Enclave decides to dispense with them.

2236-2238: Horrigan gradually mutates from exposure to FEV, gaining the physique and slow, stupid, single-mindedness of a super mutant. He is kept heavily sedated, operated on, and studied. He is conscious for only brief periods at a time, then quickly sedated after the bloodshed is over. It was at this moment that the Enclave scientist declared that the FEV had mutate from his orginial form due to the ambiant radiation, the miraculous strain for immortality was not possible, the only remaining hope was to get the cache that Lancelot had promise.

2237

The remnants of the Naval Research Institute lead by Horace Pinkerton clear the mirelurks off the wreck of a beached aircraft carrier that later becomes Rivet City.  
January: The Enclave, having obtained the F.E.V. data, abandons the military base site after more mutations occur, causing a second generation of super mutants to arise - the Enclave leaves a single squad behind to wipe out the super mutants, but the mutants, using armaments they have cached in the base during excavation, reduce the squad to ashes after suffering heavy casualties. The remaining first and second-generation super mutant slaves decide to remain in the base, and the group forms a new community.

2238

Harold arrives in Gecko, and (with a lot of shaking of his head) he does his best to help the ghouls with the running of the nuclear power plant.  
Great wanamingo mine is shuttered after the emergence of wanamingos. The slaves working the mine were forced to blow up the dynamite store in order to escape the wanamingos.  
NCR explorers discover Eagle Rock and quickly realize that it is a source of energy and some water—albeit a dangerous source. Within the year, NCR miners are there, and more come shortly thereafter. Many of them are dregs/outcasts from other communities. The town of Burham Springs is established by Trent Burham, a wealthy NCR mine merchant.

2239

Thomas Moore comes to Vault City and becomes a Citizen.  
January 23: Tests begin to run dry on Frank Horrigan. It is suggested that he be used as a field operative and be used in tests in the wasteland against local populations.  
March 27: Frank Horrigan is manufactured for his new role. A new version of power armor is built to accommodate his mass, and he is sealed inside. After a few horrifically successful field tests, Horrigan becomes the Enclave's solution to numerous sticky problems. Lancelot dosen't particularly like working with him but he does manage to get the job done.  
April 25: Inaugural meeting of the Rivet City Council, consisting of Horace Pinkerton, Annette Holmes and Brad Danvers takes place. The city officially gains its name.

2240

Goodneighbor is founded.  
The Castle, headquarters of the Commonwealth Minutemen, is destroyed by a mirelurk queen that had risen from the sea and began attacking the fort. Radio Freedom goes off air.

June: Natalie and Delta Squad, as well as two other verti-squad retrieve a prototype for a tesla energy shield for vertibird in an old pre-war bunker previously own by the Lance Corporation, the prototype was still in his phase of testing when the bombs drop and was unfortunately lost in the following nuclear storm, but the schematics survived and they got brought back to the Oil Rig.

2241

President Wendell Peterson begins the erosion of regulations enacted by the Tandi administration to limit the number of cattle and acreage per person. This leads to the rise of brahmin barons and agricultural barons owning most arable land in the New California Republic. The erosion continues into the Kimball administration, where the laws are overturned completely.  
Around this time, Daisy Whitman's Vertibird crashes near the trapper town of Klamath due to a rotor malfunction. Later on, Lily Bowen uses parts from the broken craft to create her signature weapon, the Vertibird blade.  
By this time, Junktown has become a member of the New California Republic as part of the state Shady.  
Herbert Dashwood meets Argyle and steals his girlfriend. They are best friends ever since.  
In the Capital Wasteland, the settlement of Megaton is attacked by raiders. During the attack, Colin Moriarty's father is killed, and Colin inherits his wealth, including Moriarty's Saloon.  
The worst dry season in many years causes a drought in the Northern California area, hurting crops and brahmin in both Arroyo and Modoc.  
After several test on the FEV, it is discover it can be turned into a toxin that could wipe out every thing that got mutate, the congress like the idea to eradicate every thing that is not human, but no Enclave personel are to be used as test subject, Lancelot begin to look into the Vault list to find a suitable candidate, he dosen't like the new way the congress and the president have chosen but continue to act like a good soldier.  
January: The first samples of Jet begin to arrive in Redding, courtesy of the Mordino family.  
February: Vault City rejects offers of alliances with both the Bishop family of New Reno and NCR.  
February: A survey party from Vault 101 led by Anne Palmer scouts the area of Springvale and Megaton.  
March: Raider attacks on caravans to Vault City begin.  
April 27: A vault is found to be perfect for pure human not yet exposed to the radiations of the wastlelands.  
May 15: The Enclave sends a coded sequence to Vault 13, activating its central computer and declaring that it is time to leave the vault. Martin Frobisher gathers the Vault 13 dwellers together for the "Leaving The Vault" video, a tutorial movie of Vault-Tec about the rules to follow when vault dwellers left their vault.  
May 16: Less than a day later, Vault 13 is opened, only to be greeted by two Enclave verti-assault squads lead by Lancelot and Alpha squad. Lancelot opened fire immediatly and kill three of the vault dwellers who were "resisting capture" and storm Vault 13, kidnapping all the inhabitants.  
May 17: Enclave animal handlers drop an intelligent deathclaw unit into Vault 13 from a safe distance to kill anyone investigating the vault and cloak the Enclave's presence. Other intelligent deathclaws are sent into the desert surrounding Vault 13 to check for any escapees or witnesses. Lancelot manage to get a private discution with one of the Deathclaw, allowing some of his camarade to escape and turning a blind eye in the hope they would help him in the future.  
July 25, 08:24: The Chosen One begins his mystic test, descending into the Temple of Trials like his mother before him. Lancelot take some undercover time in the wastlelands to gather more information now that the Enclave have begin to move in the region.  
July 27: The Chosen One leaves the failing community of Arroyo in search of the Garden of Eden Creation Kit.  
August 30: The Chosen One happens upon a confrontation between an Enclave squad led by Frank Horrigan and civilians. The civilians resist his demands and are executed. Luckily for the Chosen One, Horrigan merely scoffs at him as he tells him to go about his business, before leaving the scene with his goons. When Lancelot hear about this he took some interest in the Chosen One, leaving small trace for him to pick up.  
October 23: A vision of Hakunin appears to the Chosen One in his dream for the first time.  
November 20: Lancelot leave a key for the tanker in a locker of Navarro, only way outside of the vertibird to reach the Oil Rig safely.

2242

Two synths, Armitage and A3-21, are built in the Commonwealth by the Institute.  
Nuclear Nellie, a howitzer style gun capable of firing a nuclear shell, is made functional at the Reservation. A "dirty" shell is created to use on Willem's enemies. However, since the heavy lift cable is broken, there is no way to bring the gun from its underground lair.  
Jeremy Maxson renames Todd Peterson's bunker after his famous ancestor, Roger Maxson. He then sends a full complement of troops for occupation. Andrea Brixley is promoted to Elder, given the rank of General, and placed in charge. The remainder of her exploratory team is given the title of Elder as well.  
January 21: Hakunin appears to the Chosen One in his dream for the second time. Lancelot leave some trace of the location of the key in The Shi.  
April 21: Hakunin appears to the Chosen One in his dream for the third time. The Chosen One find the information about Navarro and the key of the tanker.  
July 20: Arroyo is attacked by Enclave soldiers lead by Ceta Squad, and the villagers are enslaved and brought to Control Station Enclave. They need to have test subject to see if the toxin will kill those who have been mutate by radiation. The Chosen One has a fourth and final vision of Hakunin, then he find the key after successfully infiltrate Navarro.  
July 21: Lancelot begin to evacuate some of his trustworthy asset out of the Oil Rig with the order to lockdown and listen for further instructions. Many smaller Enclave outpost became dark before the end of the day.

* * *

Author's Note:

First: i haven't actually played F1 and F2 so next chapter will follow a little more Sakuya before doing another little skip over for 2277.

Second: What thing about Halo and possibly Mass Effect and Stargate will be mostly secondary except maybe the Covenant later but don't expect a big show down with the Reaper, i will more focus on relationship with Citadel Council before encountering the Covi.


End file.
